This invention relates to improved magnetizer sheet feeder systems. More particularly, this invention provides a portable magnetizer system that improves the ability to rapidly single-feed and stack-feed a plurality of magnetizable sheets (i.e., sheets intended to be magnetized).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,754,733 discloses a portable magnetizer enclosed in a hand carried case, which can magnetize a planar sheet of magnetizable material. Rapid sheet feeding of magnetizable sheets through a portable magnetizer has heretofore not been accomplished. It would be useful in many instances to have such a capability. Magnetizing of sheeting is either conducted during manufacture, in large production lines, or by the above-described single-feed magnetizer. When only a small batch of sheets needs magnetizing, it is inefficient to utilize large scale methods of magnetization. A high-volume production magnetizer is expensive and may take up too much space for the benefit of smaller scale, occasional use on-site. Likewise, taking a batch of sheets to a high-volume production company for magnetization slows down production and consequently the high-volume production company charges increased fees.
A system is therefore needed to magnetize on-site, for less cost, in a portable and space saving manner.